1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifugal clutch provided with a drive plate revolved together with an input member, a clutch housing coaxially covering the drive plate so that the drive plate is revolved together with an output member and a clutch weight turnably supported by the drive plate so that the clutch weight can be turned for enabling friction fitting to an inside face of the clutch housing according to the action of centrifugal force caused by the revolution of the input member.
2. Description of Background Art
In such a centrifugal clutch, when the clutch weight starts to be frictionally fitted to the inside face of the clutch housing (hereinafter, this situation is called a state in which the clutch is let in), vibration called a judder in a plane perpendicular to the rotational axis of the input member is caused in the clutch weight, an occupant feels great vibration in the case of a centrifugal clutch for a vehicle, and noise is made. Then, in the related type centrifugal clutch, damping rubber for inhibiting vibration in the plane is used.
Further, the clutch weight is sometimes vibrated in a parallel direction with the axis of the input member in addition to vibration in the above-mentioned plane when the clutch is let in and in a centrifugal clutch disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-39227, noise and vibration when the clutch is let in are more effectively reduced by using another damping rubber for inhibiting the vibration of the clutch weight in the parallel direction with the axis of the input member in addition to the damping rubber for inhibiting the vibration in the plane.
However, in the centrifugal clutch disclosed in JP-A No. 2002-39227, two pieces of damping rubber are required with every clutch weight, the number of parts is increased, and the cost and the man-hour for assembly are increased.